


The odds weren't in our favour

by dragonrey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, M/M, Sad Ending, Thiam
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonrey/pseuds/dragonrey
Summary: AU hunger gamesTheo et Liam sont des tributs carrières des districts 1 et 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salut à tous, voici ma deuxième fanfic Thiam, pas très joyeuse cette fois :(  
> Je voulais essayer un truc donc les dialogues sont en anglais (parce que mon niveau est pas assez bon pour que j'écrive tous en anglais xD) et le reste en français.

PROLOGUE

 

Theo regarda la jeune fille remonter fièrement l'allée. Elle monta sur scène et scruta la foule à ses pieds. La présentatrice se dirigea vers l'urne des garçons et attrapa un des petits papiers qui en débordaient presque. Un nom fusa. Il résonna dans la tête de Theo, s'estompant petit à petit. Le cri sortit de sa bouche, de la même façon qu'il s'y était tant de fois entraîné :  
-I'm volunteer !  
Il entendit un petit garçon non loin de lui laisser échapper un sanglot de soulagement et il en conclut que c'était probablement lui qui avait été appelé. Un sentiment de fierté l'envahit tandis qu'il remontait l'allée à son tour, pensant à la vie qu'il venait de sauver. Il se rendit compte par la suite de l'absurdité de la chose ; il avait sauvé une vie pour en prendre lui même une dizaine d'autres.  
Il monta sur scène et se retourna vers la foule. Son cœur se serra quand il vit l'air effondré de ses parents, dans le fond. L'image du corps brisé de sa sœur aînée sur l'écran de télévision, deux ans plus tôt, s'imposa à son esprit. Il se souvint du cri de désespoir de sa mère quand le garçon du district 4 l'avait poussée du haut de la falaise. Il se souvint du son de ses os qui se brisaient le long de la paroi à pic. Il se souvint enfin de la satisfaction sauvage qu'il avait ressentie quand le tribut du 4 était mort à son tour, quelques jours plus tard. Sa détermination n'en fut que plus forte.  
-Well, well, well, the distict 1 have now his two tributs ! Congratulations and may the odds be always in your favour !  
Theo et la fille, qui s’appelait apparemment Presley, se dirigèrent vers la gare sous les applaudissements amer de la foule, vers le train qui allait les mener à la victoire... ou la mort.

 

CHAPITRE 1

 

Le tube de verre s'éleva dans l'obscurité. L'angoisse serra le cœur de Theo, l'étouffant à moitié, le submergeant petit à petit. Alors, comme il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir ici, seul dans le noir, la lumière vive de l'arène l'éblouit, le faisant cligner des yeux, tandis que la chaleur du soleil l'enveloppait pour ne plus le lâcher.

Quand ses yeux se furent habitués à la lumière, il put regarder autour de lui. Les 24 tributs étaient placée en cercle autour de la Corne d'Abondance, qui débordait d'armes et de provisions. La poussière volait autour d'eux et ils étaient entourés par des hauts murs circulaires en ruines, avec une multitude de petites ouvertures où ils devraient se pencher pour passer. La Corne d'Abondance était entourée d'une sorte de douve peu profonde. Elle n'était pas très large et il pourrait sauter par-dessus sans problèmes.  
Theo aperçut Presley, à trois tributs de lui. Ils avaient décidé de faire alliance avec d'autres carrières, les deux du 2, la fille du 3 et le garçon du 4. Il les repéra un par un et leur adressa un signe de tête quand il croisa leur regard. Le compte à rebours commença et il se prépara à courir.  
-Four  
Il repéra plusieurs armes dans le tas devant la Corne.  
-Three  
Son regard croisa une nouvelle fois celui du garçon du district 2, qui était en face de lui.  
-Two  
Le garçon ( il lui semblait qu'il s'appelait Liam ) lui désigna un tribut non loin de lui. Il tourna la tête et reconnut la fille du 2 qui le regardait avec un air carnassier.  
-One  
Le bruit du canon retentit et tous les tributs sautèrent de leur piédestal et commencèrent à courir, soit vers les ouvertures dans le mur, soit vers la Corne. Theo sauta par dessus le canal d'eau et attrapa le premier couteau qui lui tomba sous la main. Il fit volte face juste à temps pour bloquer le coup de la fille du 2 qui avait elle aussi saisit une lame. Ils roulèrent au sol et il l'envoya valser dans l'eau. Elle se redressa, ruisselante et furieuse, et se jeta sur lui. Le couteau de Theo s'enfonça profondément dans son ventre et elle recula en titubant, donnant des coups désespérés dans le vide. Elle s'écroula un peu plus loin et son sang lentement dans l'herbe, tandis que la vie la quittait petit à petit.

Theo était toujours assit par terre, regardant d'un air hébété le cadavre à quelques pas de lui. Il avait presque oublié où il était, qu 'il pouvait mourir à tout instant, tant les sang qui rougissait maintenant l'eau de la douve l'hypnotisait. Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule le faisant sursauter. Il bondit sur ses pieds et se retourna pour faire face au garçon qui l'avait prévenu que la fille du 2 l'avait pris pour cible. Celui-ci leva les mains devant lui pour lui monter qu'il était désarmé. Theo s'étonna de son inconscience mais baissa tout de même le couteau qui était resté dans sa main quand la fille avait reculé.  
-Are you okay ? Lui demanda le garçon.  
-Yeah... Yeah I'm fine. Thank you, ajouta t-il à contre-coeur.  
-You're welcome, ironisa l'autre, qui n'était pas dupe.  
Theo regarda autour de lui ; ses « alliés » venait vers eux en ramassant quelques armes ou provisions au passage. Presley s'arrêta devant lui et regarda alternativement le couteau couvert de sang qu'il tenait à la main et le cadavre derrière lui.  
Good job, dit-elle simplement avant de se tourner vers l'autre garçon.  
-What's your name ?  
Liam, répondit le garçon.  
-Well, Liam what are you waiting for to take a weapon ? An invitation ?  
Liam lui jeta un regard assassin et la contourna pour se diriger vers la Corne.  
-I suggest you to take food and water before we go, dit-elle à l'intention de Theo.  
-How many tributs are dead ?  
-Six. Eighteen left.

Theo regarda le couteau qu'il tenait toujours à la main et sourit. Son sourire ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'avait eu la fille du 2 avant d'essayer de le tuer. Maintenant qu'il avait du sang sur les mains, au sens propre comme au figuré, il n'en voulait que plus. L'obscure raison pour laquelle il avait toujours voulu participer aux Jeux sortait enfin de l'ombre pour venir éclairer son visage, dans ce sourire malsain. Quand il releva la tête il croisa le regard de Liam et se demanda quel sensation cela ferait de plonger la lame de son couteau dan son corps.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

 

Les 5 tributs alliés sortirent de l'étrange bâtiment à ciel ouvert par un des trous dans le grand mur circulaire. Il durent se baisser pour que leurs têtes puissent passer. Quand Theo émergea de l'autre côté, le paysage n'était pas très différent que celui qu'il venait de quitter ; des bâtiments en ruine à perte de vue, des rues bouchées par les débris, de la poussière se soulevant dans le vent chaud, quelques touffes d'herbes qui poussaient entre les pierres à terre et les soleil, brûlant, accablant.  
Ils explorèrent un peu les alentours avant de s'installer dans une maison qui ne risquait pas de s'écrouler sur eux à tout moment. Ils laissèrent leurs provisions et Presley, Theo et Liam partirent à la recherche d'autres tributs tandis que les deux autres surveillaient leurs affaires.

Les trois carrières marchaient dans les rues escaladant parfois un tas de pierres qui leur bloquait le chemin, à l’affût du moindre signe de vie. Theo se demandait bien pourquoi Liam s'était porté volontaire pendant la Moisson ; il savait que c'était le cas car il avait vu la diffusion de la cérémonie. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu motiver Liam, qui semblait si jeune et si gentil ? Pourtant, quand Presley passa devant le tribut du 2 en le poussant au passage, il surprit le regard plein de haine du garçon et cessa de se poser des questions.  
Un mouvement au coin de son œil lui fit tourner la tête : il eut juste le temps de voir un tribut disparaître dans une des maisons non loin d'eux.  
-There is one of them inside, dit-il au deux autres en leur désignant la maison.  
Presley sourit et se dirigea doucement vers le bâtiment, un couteau dans chaque main. Theo la suivit aussitôt, ne voulant pas lui laisser la mise à mort du tribut.  
Ils rentèrent dans la maison par une fenêtre éventrée, Liam sur leurs talons. Theo avança doucement dans l'obscurité naissante. La nuit commençait à tomber et la maison avait encore un toit, ce qui assombrissait considérablement l'intérieur. Il entendit une pierre tomber derrière lui et se retourna d'un bloc. Il se retrouva collé à Liam, qui le suivait de près.  
-Are you mad ?! I almost stab you dumbass !  
-Maybe you should be more carefull ! Répliqua Liam, furieux.  
-Shut up, both of you ! S'exclama Presley.

Theo grogna avant de se retourner et de continuer à avancer. Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière lui et Liam lui tomba dessus avant de rouler au sol, au prise avec un autre tribut. Leur combat ne dura pas longtemps et le garçon du 2 se releva rapidement, essuyant avec sa manche la lame couverte de sang de son poignard. Theo se pencha sur le cadavre, posant volontairement sa main dans la flaque de sang qui commençait à se former sur le sol ; c'était une fille dont il ne connaissait pas le district. Le coup de canon retentit, faisant tomber quelques pierres des murs.

-Good job, répéta Presley.  
Elle continua à avancer sans se préoccuper plus du cadavre. Theo, dont la soif de sang insatisfaite grondait en lui, se redressa et l'interpella :  
-I'm sorry, but do you think you are our leader or something like this ? Cause I have a scoop for you : you're not.  
Presley se retourna vers lui, ses cheveux volant autour de sa tête. Elle le dévisagea avec rage avant de se mettre à rire doucement.  
-Oh that's so cute, he rebels.  
Elle avait les yeux fous et exorbités. Son rire était grinçant et le couteau dans sa main reflétait la pâle lueur de la lune qui était levée depuis peu. Elle s'avança doucement de Theo qui fit un pas en arrière, par réflexe. Cela sembla la mettre hors d'elle : elle se jeta sur lui et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, plaçant le couteau sur sa gorge.  
-I'M WAITING ! YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN THIS GAME ? PROVE IT !  
Theo resta immobile, plus que conscient du fait qu'elle pouvait l'égorger à tout moment. Presley rejeta la tête et éclata de nouveau de rire.  
«  God, she's crazy » pensa t-il  
-You have no idea, dit-elle, comme si elle avait entendu sa pensée.  
Elle s'écarta finalement de lui avant de repartir comme ci de rien n'était. Theo resta figé, toute envie de meurtre envolée, sentant encore la froideur de la lame du couteau sur sa gorge. Son regard croisa celui de Liam qui n'avait pas bougé, le sang gouttant lentement de son poignard. Il tombait en gouttelettes sur le sol avec un plic régulier. La colère que Theo avait précédemment sentie avait quitté son regard, laissant place à l'effroi le plus total. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se parler tant leurs regards exprimaient parfaitement ce qu'ils pensaient de ce qui venait de se produire. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de sortir vivants de cette arène.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

 

Ils rentrèrent à leur campement de fortune vers ce qui leur sembla être la milieu de la nuit. Les deux carrières qui avaient monté la garde étaient heureusement toujours présents, assis sur des pierres tombées du mur. Dès que les trois autres s'assirent à leur tour, le froid commença à les envelopper ; si le jour, le soleil tapait dur, il semblait que la nuit la neige n'était pas loin de tomber. Tout du moins elle aurait pu si ils étaient réellement dehors ; car quand Theo leva la tête vers le ciel et aperçut les étoiles par un trou dans le plafond, il eut plus que jamais conscience qu'il n'était pas dans la nature, mais bel et bien prisonnier d'une arène.  
Le garçon du 4, qui s'appelait apparemment Bento, prit le premier tour de garde. Theo se promit de ne pas dormir quand Presley prendrait le sien. Il s'allongea par terre, un sac sous la tête pour lui tenir lieu d'oreiller. Liam se coucha non loin de lui, lui tournant le dos. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Theo s'endormit vite.

Il se réveilla une heure plus tard, secoué par quelqu'un. Il ouvrit les yeux, se demandant un instant où il était avant que tout lui reviennent à l'esprit. Il frissonna, gelé, et leva les yeux vers la personne qui l'avait réveillé : c'était Bento, qui avait fini son tour de garde. Theo prit soudain conscience qu'il était allongé contre quelqu'un ; sa main en tenant une autre, délicieusement chaude. Il tourna la tête et se retrouva face à Liam, qui cligna doucement des paupières avant de se réveiller totalement. Le garçon du 2 eut un également un petit temps avant de comprendre où il était ; quand il se rendit compte qu'il était collé à Theo et que son bras le maintenait contre lui, il s'écarta brusquement en marmonnant des excuses incompréhensibles.  
\- Yeah, I'm sorry too, grogna Theo avant de s'éloigner prendre son tour de garde.  
Il jeta au passage un regard noir à Bento, le défiant de faire le moindre commentaire. Theo se plaça à l'entrée, si on pouvait appeler ainsi le trou dans le mur par lequel ils étaient entrés, et s'assit sur un rocher à terre. Maintenant que Liam n'était plus contre lui, le froid n'était que plus mordant, s'accrochant à chaque centimètre de peau qui n'était pas couverte par ses vêtements. Et même la peau qui était effectivement recouverte en fait. Il se mordit la lèvre e repensant à la peau de Liam, qui elle était douce et chaude.

Un bruit tout proche chassa Liam de ses pensées. Il se redressa brusquement, scrutant les alentours, ne voyant que quelques rochers semblables à celui sur lequel il était assis. Un bruit plus fort se fit entendre à sa droite ; il eut juste le temps de tourner la tête dans cette direction avant de rouler à terre avec un tribut. Theo lui donna un coup de poing, ce qui lui donna suffisamment de temps pour attraper son couteau qui était tombé de sa main quand l'autre l'avait percuté. Il se redressa et trancha la gorge de l'autre tribut avant que celui-ci ait le temps de se relever.  
Les trois autres carrières accoururent, alertés par les bruits du combat. Theo aperçut une fille, qui était probablement avec celui qu'il venait de tuer, tenter de s'enfuir. Presley et la fille du 3 la poursuivirent mais il ne vit pas la suite sa tête se mit à tourner tandis que Liam courait vers lui. Il baissa les yeux et vit une tache rouge s'agrandir lentement sur son ventre. La douleur le frappa enfin et il s'évanouit tandis que Liam arrivait à sa hauteur.

Quand Theo rouvrit les yeux, les étoiles brillaient encore dans le ciel artificiel. À moins qu'il soit resté inconscient plus longtemps et que ce soit une nouvelle nuit ? Il se redressa péniblement sur les coudes, tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui lui traversa les côtes. Il releva son t-shirt pour regarder l'état de sa blessure : quelqu'un lui avait mis un bandage qui était désormais taché de sang. Il le souleva légèrement ; il n'y avait presque plus aucune trace de blessure. Il resta quelques instants à contempler les chairs cicatrisées, ahuri. Sa blessure n'était peut-être pas très grave mais il se souvenait de la tache de sang s'élargissant sur son t-shirt et il ne comprenait comment il avait pu guérir si vite. Une voix retentit dans son dos, lui glaçant le sang :  
\- Well, the little boy is finally awake !  
Theo se retourna brusquement, grimaçant de douleur ; si la blessure était presque entièrement guérie, la douleur, elle, était toujours présente. Presley était derrière lui, les mains sur les hanches. Un sentiment de soulagement l'envahi quand il aperçut Liam et la fille du 3 dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom à côté d'elle.  
\- How... What happened ?  
\- Some stupid sponsor must find you have a pretty head cause he sent you medicins, répondit Presley.  
\- Where is Bento ? Demanda Theo.  
\- He's dead, annonça Liam, devançant Presley. We killed the girl who was trying to run away but there was also a boy that we didn't seen.  
Theo plongea son regard dans celui de Liam ; le garçon avait l'air fatigué mais également aux abois. Il semblait prêt à se battre au moindre bruit.   
Theo ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils l'avaient sauvé ; après tout cela leur aurait fait un tribut de moins à éliminer. Presley sembla encore une fois lire dans ses pensées et coupa court à sa question :  
\- If it were up to me, I would have let you die.  
Elle se tourna vers Liam avec une expression de dégoût.  
\- He didn't want you to die and I unfortunately still need him so I had to save you.  
Theo regarda de nouveau Liam, qui jeta un regard noir à Presley tout en évitant celui du garçon du 1. La colère monta en lui: le garçon le sauvait sans aucune raison et maintenant il l'ignorait? N'importe quoi!  
\- Okay, I'm up. Can we go now? Dit-il d'une voix pleine d'agacement contenu.  
\- Yeah, if you want, dit Presley avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Show us the way, master!

Theo soupira mais ramassa tout de même son sac avant de sortir par le trou du mur. Les autres le suivirent et Presley passa bien évidemment devant lui. Liam, qui était derrière lui l'attrapa et le plaqua contre un mur , lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur quand il appuya sur sa blessure.  
\- It's not because I asked Presley to save you that I'm gonna do it again, understand ? I'm not gonna help you. I'm not gonna do anything for you. I'll kill you myself if I have to.  
\- First, let me go, dit Theo d'un ton glacial. Second, don't worry honey, I'd love watch you slowly die.  
Liam appuya un peu plus sur ses épaules et Theo se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Le tribut du 2 finit par le relâcher et s'écarta de lui avant de repartir à la suite de Presley et de la fille du 3.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la terre tremblait et des pierres détachées des bâtiments tombaient tout autour d'eux.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

Theo se retrouva au sol, ne sachant pas trop si il s'y était volontairement jeté ou si il était tombé. Il roula sur le côté, évitant de justesse une pierre grosse comme sa tête qui tomba à côté de lui avec un bruit sourd. Le tribut du 1 chercha les autres du regard mais il n'aperçut que de vagues silhouettes tant la poussière qui était soulevée était dense. Le sol tremblait toujours, et Theo pouvait voir le mur au dessus de lui tanguer.   
Enfin tout s'arrêta d'un coup. Quelques pierres finirent de tomber puis la poussière commença à retomber tout autour de lui. Theo se releva, avant de se diriger vers Presley qui était à quelques mètres de lui. Son arcade sourcilière était ouverte et le sang coulait dans ses yeux, laissant une traînée rouge dans la poussière qui recouvrait son visage.   
\- Where are the others ?  
\- I thought Liam was with you ! And Jay is here, dit -elle en désignant quelque chose à sa droite.  
Theo regarda dans cette direction mais détourna aussitôt les yeux: la fille du 3, qui s'appelait donc Jay, n'avait visiblement pas réussi à éviter les rochers. Son épaule avait été écrasée, lui disloquant le bras et les côtes, la chair ouverte laissant voir les os brisés.

À la vue du cadavre de Jay, la seule pensée cohérente qui passait dans l'esprit de Theo était de souhaiter de ne pas trouver Liam dans le même état. Son cœur rata un battement quand la silhouette du tribut émergea de derrière un tas de gravats. Il s'avança vers eux d'une démarche peu assurée, boitant légèrement.  
\- Oh my god, dit-il en voyant Jay.  
\- I thought you were dead, dit Theo, cachant le soulagement qui pouvait percer dans sa voix.  
Il était furieux contre lui-même de ressentir ça, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas ici, où l'un deux devait forcément mourir, si ce n'était pas les deux. Mais Liam l'avait sauvé. Alors pourquoi pas lui ? Et puis même si il ne lui sauvait pas la vie, il pouvait au moins se sentir soulagé que le tribut ne soit pas mort. 

Ses pensées furent interrompus par un coup de canon, immédiatement suivi d'autres. Theo en compta sept : un pour Jay et six pour les autres tributs morts pendant le tremblement de terre. Si ses calculs étaient exacts et qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres morts pendant qu'il était inconscient, ils n'étaient plus que cinq. Dont lui, Liam et Presley. La seule chose qui le réconfortait à cette idée c'est qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus besoin de Presley et qu'il pourrait la tuer. Enfin. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de trancher sa gorge ou de la poignarder jusqu'à qu'elle perde tout son sang. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas par contre, c'était devoir faire la même chose à Liam. Il pourrait peut-être se débrouiller pour que Presley ou un des deux autres tributs restants le tue. En effet, malgré leurs différents, il ne pouvait pas oublier que l'autre tribut lui avait sauvé la vie, ou tout du moins empêché Presley de le tuer et le sentiment de détresse qu'il avait ressenti après le tremblement de terre quand Liam restait invisible lui laissait encore un goût amer dans la bouche, métallique, comme du sang.  
\- Okay, let's kill them, dit Presley. And after that it will be your turn pretty boys, ajouta-elle en se tournant vers eux avec un sourire carnassier.  
Theo s'attendait presque à la voir passer la langue sur ses lèvres, prête à les dévorer vivant. 

Les trois tributs avancèrent, contournant largement le corps brisé de Jay, détournant ostensiblement le regard. Theo remonta le col de sa veste devant sa bouche et son nez, la poussière soulevée par le tremblement de terre le faisant tousser. Soudain, le bruit du canon retentit, faisant sursauter Theo, qui vit du coin de l’œil les deux autres faire de même.  
\- One less. We are only four now, murmura Liam.

Theo pensa soudain à la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là à s’entre tuer sans pitié. Le Capitole. Les seuls responsables de tout cela. Il pensa à ses parents, qui devait se désespérer de jamais revoir leur fils, prit à son tour par la cruauté des Jeux, comme leur fille avant lui. Il pensa à leur réaction quand son corps déchiqueté apparaîtrait à l'écran, comme celui de sa sœur quelques années plus tôt. Pourtant ces constatations ne déclenchaient pas en lui ce qu'il aurait pu espérer : une envie de vivre assez forte pour lui permettre de tuer ses adversaires restants sans ressentir aucune culpabilité, son désir de sortir de cette arène effaçant tout. Pour la première fois, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait vraiment ici : il ne s'était jamais posé sa question, convaincu qu'il avait besoin de se porter pourquoi, pour sa sœur, mais finalement pourquoi ? La venger ? C'était stupide, celui qui l'avait tuée était mort peu de temps après elle.  
Theo regarda Liam qui marchait devant lui, ses cheveux couverts de poussière et de ce qui semblait être du sang coagulé. Comme quelques jours auparavant il s'interrogea sur la vie du jeune homme : pourquoi était-il là, qu'est ce qui l'avait poussé à être volontaire ? Il semblait un peu plus jeune que lui, 16 ou 17 ans. Theo chercha dans ses souvenirs mais impossible pour lui de se rappeler si des parents ou des proches de Liam qui aurait été présents lors de la Moisson pouvaient être à ce moment-même devant leur écran de télévision, priant un dieu qui n'était malheureusement pas assez puissant pour le Capitole que leur fils revienne vainqueur.

Ils s'installèrent pour la nuit dans une maison qui semblait suffisamment solide pour que le plafond ne leur tombe pas dessus pendant qu'ils dormaient. Presley était silencieuse depuis trop longtemps, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon de sa part.  
Leurs vivres commençaient à manquer mais aucun des carrières n'en fit la remarque, chacun sachant parfaitement que tout cela ne durerait plus longtemps. Bientôt trois corps seraient étendus sur le sol tandis que le dernier s'envolerait pour rentrer au Capitole, vainqueur de la mort. La seule question était de savoir qui ce serait.

Liam insista pour prendre le premier tour de garde et les deux autre s'endormirent sur le sol inégal, tremblant de froid mais si épuisée qu'ils s'en rendaient à peine compte. « Étrange sensation que de s'endormir sous la soit-disant protection d'une personne qui pourrait très bien être celle qui plantera un couteau dans votre corps dans quelques heures » pensa Theo. Il finit par se raviser : Liam ne le tuerait pas. Il ne savait pas comment mais il en étant sûr. Si il devait mourir dans les jours prochains, ce ne serait pas le tribut du 2 qui arracherait son dernier souffle de vie. 

Theo se réveilla en sursaut d'un rêve où Liam avait remplacé Jay sous la pierre. Il ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts et chaque membre qu'il pliait le faisait souffrir. Sa blessure au torse n'était plus qu'un souvenir mais les bandages compressaient sa poitrine, hachant sa respiration.  
Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait réveillé mis il avait une sorte de bourdonnement désagréable dans son oreille, comme un son grave s'étirant et s'infiltrant dans son cerveau encore ensommeillé. Il finit par comprendre quand il vit Presley bondir sur ses pieds à quelques mètres de lui et que son regard se posa sur l'endroit où les affaires de Liam aurait du se trouver. Le son qui se prolongeait toujours dans ses oreilles était le bruit d'un coup de canon. Restait à savoir pour qui ce coup avait été tiré.  
C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit le bruit sec et brusque d'un couteau s'enfonçant dans la chair : la sienne.


End file.
